Hoy no estas
by Hitory-Chan
Summary: un one-shop de una de mis canciones favoritas de Kudai, espero que les guste. SASUHINA4EVER.


**Bajo la lluvia de dolor y un cielo gris que apaga el corazón, **

**Que fue regando mil historias de hojas rotas**

**Haciendo vivo este dolor.**

Hay estaba, parado frente a la mujer que amaba, la mujer que lo izo feliz y que le dio lo mas importante de su vida, a sus hijos, el único problema era que ella no podía verlo, ni escucharlo, estaba en un sueño del que no despertaría.

El se maldecía una u mil veces por irse y no haber regresado a tiempo, si lo hubiera hecho talvez aun estarían juntos, pero ya era tarde, ella estaba muerta y el no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo.

**Y hoy no estas y ayer brillabas como el sol**

**Que se escondió una tarde y se izo tarde Y no volvió **

**Y en mi ventana vi el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota.**

La conoció en un bar que ella trabajaba para poder pagar su departamento, al principio no le dio importancia nunca se lo había dado, ni siquiera cuando Iván juntos a misiones, pero se dio cuenta de que ella era diferente a las demás, ella no lo acosaba, no le gritaba que lo amaba, ni siquiera lo miraba, y eso llego a mortificarlo.

Inconcientemente empezó a investigar acerca de ella y lo que descubrió fue que ella avía sido expulsada de su clan, que tenia muchos pretendientes pero no novio y que no le aceptaba regalos, ni siquiera los anónimos.

El empezó a enviarle regalos y no aceptaba un no como respuesta, lo que la obligaba irremediablemente a aceptarlos.

**Se izo de noche y no brillo la luna que ayer nos ilumino**

**Y fui esperando la mañana cada noche**

**Y el día que nunca llego.**

Los regalos dejaron de llegar y un sentimiento de tranquilidad se apodero de ella, alguien toco su puerta y fue apresurada a abrirla.

Estaba nervioso, ya que lo que iba a hacer normalmente era lo contrario, la chica abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el, Sasuke Uchiha, quien le enviaba los regalos que no podía devolver estaba en frente de ella, le pidió una explicación y su respuesta fue firme y clara "me gustas" le dijo, ella solo se quedo en shok al oír lo ultimo, quien diría que ella seria de quien se enamoraría el vengador Sasuke Uchiha, el le pidió una cita y ella aun sorprendida acepto.

Pasaron más y más tiempo junto hasta que un día se volvieron pareja.

**Y hoy no estas y ayer brillabas como el sol**

**Que se escondió una tarde y se izo tarde Y no volvió**

**y en mi ventana vi el dolor, tu rostro en cada gota.**

Después de un año de novios, Sasuke le propuso matrimonio en un lago en las afueras de la aldea con la luna como testigo, ella lloraba de felicidad y lo abrazo del cuello, susurrándole un "acepto" al oído.

Después de su boda y varia noches traviesas, llego su primer hijo el cual llevaba el nombre de Daisuke Uchiha, dos años después llego una niña que la llamaron Mikoto Uchiha en memoria de la difunta madre de Sasuke, pasaron cuatro años, ellos eran felices juntos, pero un día a Sasuke le asignaron una misión de dos meces, el día que se marcho de la aldea para poner en marcha la misión, iba acompañado de Shikamaru y Shino que le hablaban pero el solo pensaba en terminar la misión lo mas pronto posible para darles una sorpresa a su esposa e hijos.

**Quizás mañana volverás y al anochecer **

**La luna brillara como lo izo ayer y aun que ya**

**Vuelvas mas siempre estaré jamás te **

**Olvidare.**

Los don meces avían pasado y lo único que quería era entregar el reporte lo más rápido posible e irse a su casa para ver a su familia, pero antes de entrar a la oficina un mal presentimiento se apodero de en y luego entro.

-dobe aquí tienes el reporte –pero Naruto estaba tenso y deprimido.

-Sasuke tengo que decirte algo importante –el pelinegro se preocupo, si Naruto lo llamaba por su nombre si era importante.

Esta bien, ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme? –Naruto parecía dudar de si decirle o no pero Sasuke hablo –bueno si no vas a decir nada me boy con mi espo.… -pero fue interrumpido.

-¡esta muerta Sasuke! –le grito Naruto, Sasuke abrió los ojos a más no poder esperando que solo fuera una terrible pesadilla –Karin la mato hace una semana –le dijo al borde del llanto.

-¡no,no,no! –Grito una y otra vez -¡no puede ser cierto! –Miro al rubio -¿Dónde están mis hijos? –pregunto.

-Están en el cementerio, han estado hay desde esta mañana –dicho esto Sasuke se fue siendo seguido por Naruto.

Cuando llego, los vio ahí, parados, llorando por que no sabían por que su madre no estaba con ellos, corrió hacia ellos y los abrazo empezando a llorar, ese día fue el primero en el que lloro por alguien desde hace mucho tiempo.

**Y hoy no esta y ayer brillabas como el sol**

**Que se escondió una tarde y se izo tarde**

**Y no volví y en mi ventana vi el dolor**

**Tu rostro en cada gota…**

Y así fue como llego a ese lugar, donde había ido desde hace tres meces después de la muerte de su esposa, frente a el la lapida que decía "**Hinata Uchiha, muerta en combate, que descanse en Paz" **y la fecha de su muerte.

A la mente le vino la idea de suicidarse, talvez así la vería de nuevo, pero la descarto rápidamente al pensar en sus hijos, si el hacia eso ellos se quedarían solos y ella se enojaría con el si lo hacia.

Y así fue como la tuvo y la perdió cuando todavía la amaba, el sabia que no se volvería a enamorar de nuevo como con ella lo izo, y que su única razón para seguir viviendo era el fruto de su amor que hubo entre ambos.

…**tu rostro en cada gota…**

**Espero que les guste la verdad yo llore cuando lo estaba escribiendo.**


End file.
